Blue-Green
by deathrosekitty
Summary: It was by the sea that their colors mixed together. ButchBubbles


**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.**

_It was by the sea that their colors mixed together. ButchBubbles_

**Blue-Green**

Bubbles often ran away when things got too tough, when she got too upset. She tried to outrun the bad things, even when she couldn't outrun her own tears and weaknesses. That's how she found him. By the beach. Bubbles had gone there to cry and instead she had to face down the toughest member of the Rowdyruff Boys, Butch.

He was twitching wildly and found it funny she even tried to put up her fists like she had time to attack. He pushed her down and Bubbles got a mouth full of sand she tried desperately to spit out. _Yuck!_

Butch laughed as he imitated her, and then flew off to wherever jerks like him went when they were done bullying little girls.

And that's what Bubbles thought was wrong with the world. One person bullied another to another until it went around in a circle. Well, the blonde girl had no problem completing this circle.

She would make Butch cry.

XXX

Bubbles came to the beach often after that. Somehow he always seemed to be there (alone) too.

She tried sneak attacks. And failed.

She tried hand to hand combat… and failed.

She even tried to use her powers… and miraculously… failed.

One thing Butch didn't have on her though was speed.

They spent their childhood years with him chasing after her while Bubbles tried to figure out a way to defeat him. She spent years trying to find a way to be strong. However, thinking wasn't her strong suit.

She never made Butch cry. She's never even had a proper conversation with him besides the usual taunts.

"_Eat my dust!"_

"_Get back here coward!"_

Now they were teenagers and she's wondering what she's doing waiting for a green eyed boy that's never going to come.

"_Don't you think it's time to move on?"_ He had asked.

"_What do you mean?"_ Was her only reply as he slunk off; away from the bright sand and the ocean that always changed from gray, to blue, to green.

Bubbles still waited for him, though now she had no clue as to why.

"Why do you keep coming here?" Butch asked as he stood side-by-side with his enemy.

"I don't know." Bubbles answered. She searched what she was feeling. "It's comforting."

"It's comforting to come back to where you've been beaten up by one of your worst enemies multiple times?" Butch seemed confused, but that didn't stop him from teasing her. "You must really like the taste of sand."

Bubbles giggled. There was nothing else she could do besides…

"You know I've been wondering why you've kept coming here all this time and if you have ever surfed. I always wanted to surf, but Buttercup thinks it's silly since we can fly and all that-"

"Do you always do that?"

"Ramble? Yeah… I don't really like it when it's silent. It makes me nerv-"

"Shut up."

Bubbles glared up at him in the most menacing way she could. He twitched like he was ready for a fight.

"I don't want to fight you anymore." Bubbles admitted. "I know you probably don't feel the same way but in a weird way I miss you and I want to know things about you and…"

He silenced her with his lips. It was just a quick peck, but she was left gaping at him like he had grown a second head.

"I like to fight." He smirked. "It's always fun when you're angry."

Bubbles suddenly remembered a time when he laughed wildly when she managed to give him a bloody nose.

"I don't like being angry."

"I can make you feel other things."

She blushed at his tone. "Pervert!" She pushed him with all her strength. He didn't budge. "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

"I hope so."

The ocean continued to roll waves in and out as the two teenagers yelled, argued, laughed and flew around. Because it's not like Bubbles could ever truly be mad at anyone. And it's exactly like Butch to bring out the fight in her fight or flight tendencies.

**NOTES:  
I had written this a little while ago and just typed it out today. I really do feel proud of myself for this cute lil ol' oneshot.**


End file.
